


Ride it like you stole it

by Andithiel



Series: Drarryland 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Cause I don't think they had any conventient plastic bottles of lube back then, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Okay maybe it's a little plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Harry Potter, orphaned at birth, is on his way to avenging the murder of his parents by Mortimor DeVol. He's close. Closer than he's ever been. But there's one thing he didn't count on: Draco Malfoy





	Ride it like you stole it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarryland/Game of Drarry Fest 2019.
> 
> Harry Potter, orphaned at birth, is on his way to avenging the murder of his parents by Voldemort. He's close. Closer than he's ever been. But there's one thing he didn't count on: Draco Malfoy. Write in either 1) a Wild West AU ~~-OR- 2) a post-apocalyptic AU. -OR- 3) an Ancient Roman AU -~~ Minimum: 480 words - Maximum: 1608.
> 
> Thank you so much to [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for the beta and for coming up with the title and Voldemort’s awesome Wild west name <3  
> 

“I can’t believe they didn’t want you back.”

Harry glanced at Malfoy sitting by the fire, knees drawn up, poking at the flames with a stick. He shrugged, the motion barely visible in the dancing light.

“Yes, well, I’m not much use to them now, am I?”

“What do you mean? You’re their only heir, aren’t you?

“I was, yes. The only heir to the Malfoy gold mine. Too bad I’d rather sleep with the miners than with a ‘suitable’ wife.”

Harry’s mouth went dry. “You mean-?”

“I don’t sleep with women,” Malfoy snapped. “Never have, never will if I can avoid it.” He looked up at Harry with a defiant expression. “What? Scared I’ll jump on you when you fall asleep? I’ve managed not to, so far. You’re not that attractive. Unless you go for that ragged, unshaven, vigilante, brute…,” he trailed off.

“No I thought, all those things you said to me, I thought you said them because you knew-,”

“What things?”

Harry cleared his throat, hoping it wouldn’t tremble. “You said ‘Oh, how did you know I like to be tied up, Potter?’ when I captured you, and ‘Well isn’t this a convenient way for you to rub your cock against my ass? I do love a set of strong arms holding me’ when we were on the horse together.”

“Well, if I’d known you’d memorize what I said, I would have been more eloquent,” Malfoy said with a huff.

“It’s not memorizing if you can’t get something out of your head!”

Malfoy tilted his head, regarding Harry. “What can’t you get out of your head?”

Harry scooted over to Malfoy. “You,” he said as he grabbed him around the neck and kissed him fiercely.

Harry knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn’t do it. But it had been a _week_. A week of sly comments from Malfoy, the fucking _tease_ , riling him up. He had woken up in the middle of the night hard as a rock several times now and his patience was wearing thin.

But no... Even if it had been frustrating, it was still wrong. Malfoy was his _hostage_ for fucks sake. So what if his family didn’t want him back, he still wasn’t here of his own free will. Harry drew back, but Malfoy followed him, kissing him back just as intensely.

“Fuck, I thought this would never happen,” he breathed against Harry’s lips.

“What?”

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve thought about doing this? Whenever the whores at Father’s saloon told stories about you, I listened to every word as if they were my last.” He started unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. “All my childhood I heard the stories about your parents,how they were killed, leaving their infant son behind. And I knew, I just knew, that you were special, and if I ever got to meet you someday I would be the one to help you avenge them.”

“How?” Harry said as he wrenched his shirt off and fumbled with the belt of Malfoy’s trousers.

“I can lead you to Mortimor DeVol’s hideout,” Malfoy whispered in his ear, while sliding a hand into Harry’s pants, cupping his already hard cock.

Harry moaned.

“You’d do that? Why?”

“Because you’re my way out of this charade of a life,” Malfoy said, kissing along Harry’s jaw and grinding against him.

Harry knew he was foolish to trust a Malfoy, but right now he found he didn’t care what happened to him or even if Malfoy was telling him the truth.

“Have you done this before?” he said as he yanked Malfoy’s pants down, untangling them from his legs.

“It could be my first time if you want it to be,” Malfoy said with a coy smile.

“I don’t want a fantasy. I want you. The real you.”

Malfoy stilled, eyes bright and open. “Then yes, yes I have.”

Harry kissed Malfoy again before turning him around and pressing him down on all fours. He took a moment to admire the softness of Malfoy’s round buttcheeks, massaging them lightly before parting them and bending forward, licking a broad swipe against his crack. 

Malfoy gasped, followed by a moan.

“Has anyone ever done _that_ before?”

Malfoy whimpered, shaking his head.

“Oh, well I guess there’s a first time for everything,” Harry said, licking Malfoy again and delighting in the sounds he made.

“Fuck! Oh, fuck, that’s-,”

“You want me to stop?”

Malfoy glared at him over his shoulder. “Don’t you dare.”

Harry chuckled and went for it again, alternating between lapping at Malfoy’s skin and nipping lightly at it. He traced the rim with his finger, pushing it in slightly while pressing his face closer, making sure his beard scraped along the sensitive flesh. He thoroughly enjoyed the moans and gasps Malfoy rewarded him with as he pressed in a little deeper, adding another finger, and the way Malfoy rocked back to meet him, fucking himself on Harry’s fingers and tongue.

“Fuck, I won’t last long if you keep doing that,” Malfoy whined as Harry added a third finger, and Harry took a moment to watch Malfoy’s cock, fully erect and twitching as it hung heavily between his legs.

Harry reluctantly let go of Malfoy’s glorious ass and quickly stripped off the remainder of his clothes. Malfoy was now sitting back on his heels, watching Harry hungrily.

“Let me taste it.”

“No, I won’t last long either,” Harry told him, squeezing lightly at the base.

“Just. Once.”

It wasn’t a question, and Harry obeyed, nearly losing his mind as he watched those soft pink lips wrap around his cock halfway down and slowly slide up the length of it. All the while Malfoy kept his eyes firmly locked on Harry’s. He let go of Harry’s cock with a little pop and smirked at him.

“Like this?” he said, once again kneeling on all fours, shaking his ass a bit.

Harry almost lost it again.

“No,” he said, shifting to lie on his back and pulling Malfoy onto his lap, straddling him.  
Malfoy lowered himself down over him, dragging Harry’s cock along his crack and Harry hissed at the sensation, impatient to finally get inside. Malfoy seemed to sense it, because he settled himself on Harry’s hips, rubbing his ass on Harry’s cock.

“Oh, you want to fuck me so badly, don’t you, Potter?”

Harry didn’t answer, instead he spit in his hand, coating his cock with saliva and yanking Malfoy forward in a searing kiss, using the distance created between them to trace his cock around Malfoy’s rim.

“Oh, but you want me to, don’t you, Malfoy?” he growled. “So. Badly,” he added, punctuating the words with a thrust of his hips. 

Malfoy moaned and grabbed Harry’s cock, lining him up and slowly lowering himself over it. Harry hissed as he felt the tight ring of Malfoy’s ass give way, letting him in, and had to focus not to come right away as Malfoy took him in deeper and deeper.

Once Malfoy was fully sheathed he paused, looking down at Harry with lust blown eyes. His hair was falling in his face, the flickering light from the fire making his pale skin look golden. The sight of him took Harry’s breath away. Then Malfoy started moving, slowly at first but soon he picked up a steady rhythm, grinding down to meet Harry’s thrusts.

This was crazy, Harry thought. It was reckless of him to expose himself like this, to lay himself so openly at Malfoy’s mercy. And yet he felt he could trust him, that there was some connection that had grown these past few days. 

“Oh fuck, Harry, that feels so good,” Malfoy said, mouth going slack. 

Harry froze for a moment, hearing his given name like that, but Malfoy didn’t seem to notice his slip up, or maybe he didn’t care, because he continued “You fill me up so good,” letting his head fall back and going faster.

Harry grabbed his hips to get more leverage, pounding into him mercilessly, feeling the tingling sensation of his oncoming orgasm.

”Fuck, Draco, I’m going to come,” he groaned.

Draco seemed to be shaken out of his bliss and he came without warning, all over Harry’s stomach, looking almost surprised by it. Harry felt him clenching around his cock and he squeezed Draco’s hips firmer, thrusting one, two, three times before he too came with a shout.

Draco continued moving against him, riding him through his orgasm before he collapsed over Harry with a groan, looking utterly dishevelled with flushed cheeks and his hair in a mess. Harry stroked one hand through the fine strands and let his lips slide against Draco’s cheek.

”So, do you really know where Black Morty is hiding or were you just trying to bed me?”

Draco huffed. ”Is this your idea of pillow talk? Being on the run must have really affected your manners.”

Harry stayed quiet, unsure what to say.

”It’s funny, really,” Draco said, propping himself up on one arm, ”when people stop counting on you they suddenly forget to be careful what they say around you.”

Harry looked at him questioningly.

”I might be just a pretty boy to you, but don’t underestimate me Harry, that could be the last thing you do,” he said, a defiant glint in his eyes. 

Harry pulled him closer, kissing him again.

”I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said.

Draco nuzzled his face against Harry’s neck and murmured sleepily “Getting ‘accidentally’ captured by you was the best idea I ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
